


It's a neko world

by Hatchico



Series: Shizaya one-shots [14]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Neko! Izaya, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchico/pseuds/Hatchico
Summary: A very ooc shizaya fanfic
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya one-shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	It's a neko world

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got access to an old Wattpad story thanks to a very generous person on Wattpad who I am internally grateful towards

"Nya Shizu-chan I'm hungry!" A black Tom-cat groaned out rolling around on the floor.

"Well go get something to eat then flea." A yellow Tom-cat replied as he was sorting files out.

"But we don't have anything good to eat," said 'flea' complained, scratching at Shizuo's legs.

"I got an idea why don't you go to Russia Sushi then," Shizuo said trying to get Izaya to quit bothering him so he can finish his work 

But his planned kinda backfired when Izaya jolted up with glee and said: "Ne you should come too!"  
"W-what why should I?" 

"Because you seem really tense and you haven't been outside for a while." Izaya purred out.

"So it's only been like two or three days" 

"Exactly my point, a beast needs some fresh air or they'll lose their temper much more easily like you are Shizu-chan" Izaya stated mockingly.

Shizuo got up and glared at the other cat intensely, his tail twitching a little from the tension before he finally sighed 

"Fine if it'll shut you up"

"Yay!" Izaya cheered clinging to Shizuo's arm happily making the blond blush then quickly push him off.

"D-don't touch me you might have fleas," he said while opening the door and making his way downstairs.

Izaya ran to catch up to him "Hey just because you call me a flea doesn't mean I have them" Izaya then grumbled out "I am much cleaner than you after all."

Shizuo chuckled at that "Oh yeah I almost forgot you don't have fleas because you are a flea"

Izaya pouted, his cat ears going down and he said nothing else.

~10 min later~

"We're here" the blond declared to his small raven companion who was still pouting.

"Aww come on Izaya I was only joking," he said petting Izaya's silky black hair making said man purr a little and his ears twitch from the attention but Izaya still didn't say anything as the two walked into Russia Sushi.

The two cats sat down at a private booth where no one else could see them since Shizuo enjoyed the peace and quiet and Izaya enjoyed to mess with Shizuo without worrying what other people think but right now the raven tom-cat was giving the other the cold shoulder. Shizuo thought of what he could do to make it up to his friend, yup they're friends, then he finally thought of something.

"Hey, Izaya if you stop being grumpy I'll get you all the ootoro you want" 

Izaya's ears perked up "Sake too?" 

"Yeah sake too."

Izaya literally jumped over to Shizuo and hugged him tightly 

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Izaya kept repeating rubbing his face against the tall blondes chest.

Shizuo blushed a crimson red as Izaya sat on his lap still hugging him 

"No problem," he said trying not to get lost in Izaya's scent.

"Is this a bad time?" 

A very tall black Russian cat asked politely with a hint of amusement in the tone of his voice. Shizuo quickly pushed Izaya off who hissed a bit then walked back over to his side of the table and sat down smirking at the blond when he noticed his blush.

"Not at all Simon, I think we're ready to order now," The raven-haired cat said slyly "I'll take my usual,and lots of it!" 

"Uh, I'll take the usual too" 

"Extra sweet as always right?" 

"Yeah" 

"Ooo and bring back a bottle of sake, no, make that three!" Izaya yelled out enthusiastically.

Simon looked at Shizuo who nodded in confirmation then left the two to do whatever.

"Ne Shizu-chan why was your face all red earlier?" 

"W-what it wasn't red you were probably just imagining things." 

Izaya's smirk widened "Was my sexiness too much for you?" Izaya purred out playfully.

"Keep dreaming" Shizuo shot back playfully even though he wanted the raven to sit back on his lap as he kissed the raven furiously but one can only dream.

"Here are your orders" Simon said placing them all down then leaving again. 

The two cats broke their chopsticks and started eating and drinking and before you know it Izaya was as drunk as ever.

"Shizuuu-chaaan" 

"Hmm?" 

Izaya got on all fours and started crawling towards him like one who had found their prey.

"Um, Izaya you're drunk..." 

"Mm Shizu-chan I'm bored,let's have some fun." Izaya said completely ignoring him as he pawed at Shizuo's semi-erection making him turn hard in a flash.

"And it seems our little friend here wants to have fun too," Izaya said smirking up at Shizuo then he freed Shizuo's erection and gave the tip a nice long lick before he swallowed Shizuo whole.

"Ah, I-Izaya-Kun" the blond moaned out bucking his hips in time with Izaya's sucks as Izaya started deep-throating him.Izaya sucks started growing more intense as he bobbed his head faster 

"Wait Izaya I'm-" Shizuo moaned loudly as he came inside Izaya's mouth who drank most of it then took the dick out of his mouth with a small pop.

"Now that was just an appetizer,Now onto the main course," Izaya said unbuckling his pants and pulling both it and his boxers down revealing his perfectly round ass then he sat on Shizuo's lap and placed two fingers at his mouth 

"Suck" 

Shizuo complied and sucked on those fingers until they were fully coated with saliva. Izaya then pressed one finger inside his tight hole and slowly started to pump it then soon after he added the second finger and began to scissor himself moaning and planting sloppy kisses on Shizuo's neck.

"You ready?" Izaya said pulling his fingers out and positioning the others cock at his entrance.

"Yeah I'm ready," Shizuo said blushing madly then Izaya slammed down on his cock which was pure bliss. 

Izaya then started bouncing on Shizuo's cock as said man pulled him close to kiss him passionately. The two moaned each other's name as there thrusting became more frantic before finally, Shizuo came in Izaya while the other came on both their chest. They were both panting as they looked into each other's eyes then shared another long kiss as Shizuo played with Izaya's tail.

"Looks like this is the first time for both of us ne?" Izaya said smiling a bit.

"Yeah" the blond answered burying his face in the crook of the others neck.

"So are we lovers now or something?" Izaya asked blushing at the word lovers 

"I guess we are," Shizuo said smiling up at Izaya then he pinned him to the floor.

"Ready for round two?" 

"Perhaps even three and four" Izaya purred out

~Meanwhile~

Erika was watching through the cameras of them going at it as she smiled in pure fangirl happiness 

"I think I died and went to fangirl heaven," Erika said with a sweet sigh as the others could only watch in shock as the two went at it like rabbits.

Erika then turned around and looked at Kadota walker and Sabo and say "Hey hey you guys think they're gonna make sweet babies?" 

Everyone but Erika fainted.


End file.
